


sometimes death is ironic and likes karma

by hermicnee



Series: fuck you dc they’re a family. and im going to write it. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Tim Drake, BAMF Stephanie Brown, BAMF Tim Drake, Bisexual Tim Drake, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Genderfluid Tim Drake, Good Bro Stephanie Brown, Good Sibling Stephanie Brown, Good Sibling Tim Drake, Japanese Tim Drake, Lazarus Pit, Lazarus Pit Madness, Major Character Undeath, POC Stephanie Brown, POV Tim Drake, Pansexual Stephanie Brown, Stephanie Brown Has ADHD, Stephanie Brown Needs a Hug, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Stephanie Brown-centric, Tags Are Hard, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Trans Stephanie Brown, again those two arent stated but u must know, hi babe 😼, i mean my gf said it was kinda funny so, ok enough tagging, shes mixed, the major character death isnt rlly a death, those arent even mentioned but u need to know these ok-, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermicnee/pseuds/hermicnee
Summary: Sometimes, all you need is your best friend, your wonder partner.( or, in which i said fuck you to canon, made steph come back and NOT be shitty with her fake death and those Shenanigans she did, and instead goes with tim to find bruce. and maybe some shit goes down. )
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake
Series: fuck you dc they’re a family. and im going to write it. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933507
Kudos: 67





	sometimes death is ironic and likes karma

**Author's Note:**

> this is a part of an au im working on, the au has another fic already out haha,,,,and basically i said fuck u to dc and made the batfamily be an actual family. i,,,honestly wasnt planning on writing this but it came in my head and hasnt left. i also did not mean for the middle part to happen but whatever.
> 
> also disclaimer, i havent read any of the comics (ik i suck but i just havent gone around to it and also im a stupid procrastinator) and i read a summary on that fandom thing abt what happened to steph, but from my knowledge she’s be “dead” rn and doesnt come back until later idk. all i think is the stuff she (and bruce) did to tim was shitty lol. 
> 
> now enjoy this shitty fic

Tim thinks, for a second, that maybe he has gone insane. Maybe Dick and Cassie and others were right to not believe him.

Because standing in front of him, with all her blonde curls that are wild and frizzy as ever and dark skin and freckles and blue-brown eyes shining in the moon light and is dressed in her favorite purple and hood, is Stephanie Brown.

Who died.

What is with him and people who are dead but not?

She (or it because honestly it must be an imposter or hallucination or something) seems nervous. He knows the signs, the shuffling feet, fingers tugging her curls that bounce.

He blinks hard. She’s still there.

“Heard you left.”

His mouth opens and words flows without him meaning to, “So did you.”

That makes her bite her lip and look down with a gulp.

“I...I’m so sorry, Tim. Leslie, she saved me and I never told you. I’m so, so sorry I know you have problems with everyone leaving you.”

Tim walks closer, because this is his Steph. Who knows him more than he knows himself, and he her.

She doesn’t look up and continues talking, and with her choked words Tim knows she’s crying. She never cries, except for two times. When she told him about her dad and then another time she told him she became Robin.

She only cries when she thinks he’s pissed or thinking negatively about her.

So he speaks. “I got you, wonder partner,” and he wraps his arms around her, hears her breath hitch and suddenly she’s holding onto him like he’s her lifeline.

After she’s finished crying, they’re sitting and Steph is clutching his hand like he’d leave, he won’t, he knows what it feels like for someone you love to leave. And then she asks, “Where are you going, Timmy? Why do they call you crazy?”

“I...you’ll think the same as them if I tell you.”

Steph somehow holds even tighter. “Never, wonder partner.”

He sighs and speaks. That Bruce is alive and no one believes him, he even talks about Jason and Damian and their attempts to kill him.

He’s expecting to hear her scoff snd call him crazy and go off into the night, or to say how Damian’s a kid and he’s older and to stop whining about him. He doesn’t expect for her to hold him and say, “First of all, if you say Bruce is alive, then he’s alive, wonder partner. Second of all, I’ll kick that kid, and Jason, in the head for trying to hurt you.”

And he cries. And he holds onto her like she held onto him, like a lifeline. Because no one had believed him or tell him that they’ll kick Jason and Damian, but she, Steph, does.

“You- you don’t think I’m crazy?”

She holds tighter, “Never, wonder partner.”

The next morning, they go off to find Bruce.

+

Everything’s greengreengreen and she’s drowning and she can hear voices before she’s out and see’s Tim.

She runs to him and hesitates because she can hear voices telling her to killkillkill but he starts clutching her, making her clutch back ignoring the hurthurthurt.

“I thought you were dead!”

“No, but you were.”

“Exactly so...Why- why are you holding me?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know the effects of Pit Madness, Timmy. You researched it for Jason you know what’s happening to me right now.”

He clutches harder, “That means I know you, or Jason, aren’t in the right state of mind. And that’s okay, I got you.”

She sobs and nuzzles her face into his shoulder, “You know I’m practically crazy right now. I hear the voices and its all green and-“

“Stephanie, you could do the most insane shit and I’d still think you were as sane as the Joker’s is insane.”

“I guess me dying is karma for me faking my death...”

She cries with a weak chuckle and he just holds her and says, “We’ll be okay, wonder partner.”

After a few moments and Steph’s just sniffling, she asks. “What happened to you?”

“I’m missing my spleen.”

“What the fuck, Tim?!”

+

“Hey, some of your hair is white.”

“Guess me and Jason match, huh?”

“Ohhhh, you guys can be a Dead Robins Club.”

+

Bruce. Bruce is alive.

He’s standing in front of them, Steph and Tim, and he’s just watching before he opens his arms.

Tim runs in a blink, holding his dad close. But Bruce’s other arm is still out and Steph’s mouth opens in surprise.

But them she walks slowly, almost expecting Bruce to put his arm down, to shut her away, but he doesn’t so she rushed into his side.

“My two kids, thank you.”

Steph just holds him and Tim, ignoring everything else but her father and brother.

**Author's Note:**

> so like i said, i didnt mean for steph to die lmao. it just forced itself in there.
> 
> ( lol percy and annabeth dont have anything on jason and stephanie 😌 ((no that doesnt mean steph n jason r dating, they just both look like annabeth n percy in my hcs- plus,,,the white/grey hairs)) ) 
> 
> sO i meant to write more but bc god hates me so i cannot write the brilliant words and imagery i have in my head, like im actually william shakespeare in my mind bro,,,but my actual writing is more terrible than a first graders so im suffering.
> 
> also can u tell im still bitter abt how this family treated tim, like dick just...doing that shit to tim and then damian and jason trying to kill him (tho! i dont blame damian cuz hes a kid and was raised as an assassin but like,,,they shouldve told him “hey thats not how we do that stop ur fine” bc he did it bc he thought tim was better and tim could replace him. and jason was,,,a whole thing) i was just bitter and wanted to say some stuff, tho they are better in this au so!!
> 
> ok ive been rambling for too long, hope u enjoyed this shitty thing with my two babies. 
> 
> (also they call each other wonder partner and other ppl call them wonder twins and its a vibe)


End file.
